Hazel
by vertrauteaugen
Summary: Many years after the famous battle Hazel is teacher at Hogwarts. She teaches the Next Generation but is often on her own. Hazel is shy but likes the librarian Darcy. During the last weeks of term they finally talk and Hazel starts hoping.
1. Chapter 1

Celebration

Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, James Potter, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Cedric Diggory, Rufus Scrimgeour, Remus Lupin, Hedwig, Fred Weasley, Ward Maker Gregorowitsch, Dobby, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Kreacher, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Sibyll Trelawney, Dolores Umbridge, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley, Vernon Dursley and Harry Potter – along with names on the other side many had fallen in the great battle of Hogwarts.

Over the years the school for witchcraft and wizardry had been rebuilt and the Great Hall were written all names of those who gave their lives. She read every name carefully while the next generation held speeches to those who saved their future. This tradition was special to students and teacher and always ended in a celebration but today she didn't feel like joining the others. Alone she left the celebration and went upstairs to the library.

Today she was alone. Only her thoughts on her mind she sighed and looked out of the window. Colours were sent to the sky and her own wand would do the same if she wasn't here to think.

"Don't you want to join today?"

His voice scared her but she calmed quickly and smiled. "I thought you are with the others and enjoy the celebration"

"I like to see it from here. It's always quiet in the library especially now after the last exams. For the last weeks I have this all for myself. It's nice someone else is here today"

He was nice and smiling with happiness. He had no idea every word made her happy. She was shy to tell him but her blush did. "I like it here"

"Why don't you come more often? I know teachers are busy at Hogwarts but I'm sure I have some books here you like and it's summer now, I'm always looking for new books"

He didn't know how much she loved reading. When she had been a student herself she had spent hours in the library reading every book on her favourite subject. She always wanted to know more about future but every tea leaf, every tea cup and every tarot card had told her future would be good.

The battle, the war, this had not been good. She still had nightmares. She told no one about it but she still had faith and hope for a better future. The good wizards had won and her world was safe. It was good.

No enemy worried her but a face she dreamed of every night. That's why she was blushing and couldn't stop. His smile became shy and his own cheeks looked a bit more red before he turned away.

"I've got a list from the bookshop and it has all new books on it. If you have a moment would you take a look which I should ask the headmaster to order this summer?"

She followed him to the counter and took a look at his list. Most names were not important to her and her class. Many wrote books on things to come but she knew better than them. It's good to believe and not be scared of tomorrow.

For her class she needed books how to explore future. With her wand she marked a few titles red and nodded happily. "Maybe they could be a good addition to our library"

"Thank you, I will talk to the headmaster about it but I'm sure I won't be any problem. You will find them here when you arrive back from your holidays or do you wish me to bring them to you for a closer first look?"

She didn't know what to say. Imagine him to join her for tea was a lovely but scary thought. She didn't know much about him but she trusted him. "If it's not too complicated it would be nice to have them a few weeks earlier to read them before my students do. I don't want to risk these books teach anything wrong"

"Yes, of course"

He nodded and both went back to the window to see the lights and many colours. Her favourite was red, the colour of love. When she saw red sparkles in the sky she looked to him and noticed he looked at her. Shy she played with a string of her long blonde hair and felt like a teenager again.

A look to the side and she noticed he didn't feel any better. His hand ran through his dark hair and he was one head taller than her but blushing like herself. "So, were you fighting in the battle?"

"Oh... yes, I was not here. I helped muggles and, and you?"

"I... I was at the ministry. There was a small battle" She didn't know what to say to make herself more interesting to him but it turned out she didn't have to.

"Would you like to have a drink with me tomorrow?"

The day after celebration was a day to relax and the students did activities that had nothing to do with school which garantued her a free day she loved to spend with him. With a smile on her face she nodded before saying goodbye and leaving the library.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a good first date.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Hot Librarian

She was nervous. This date was important to her and she had dreamed of it for a longer time. This year was her first being a teacher and now it was soon over. Only two more weeks and all students go back home. They all have family but she has not. Living alone his visit will be welcomed.

If today and their date don't go well maybe he won't come. It made her upset and she hoped it goes well. He was a friendly and kind man who was patient with all students. In the library he had to be like all teachers in their classrooms. Her own was a mess when Sybil had been teacher before her. Now teacups, tatort cards and everything else had its place like her feathers.

She loved her magical feathers. Her favorite was a red feather she used for writing but also wore it as accessorize. Today it was dancing behind her right ear and on her desk was a remember-me telling her time and place of her date.

She didn't want to be late and went to the Great Hall. Not many students were here today. Most were out and enjoying a summer day.

When he came he didn't wear any school uniform. He wore fine clothes and looked ready for a ball. She liked the idea to dance with him but first they started sitting at a table and drink tea. With milk and sugar they both liked it sweet.

"You look pretty"

"Thank you" She blushed and so did he. Both drinking their tea they didn't talk much. It was an awkward situation but he touched her hand and looked at her.

"You are always pretty and I know your students like you. I hear a lot they say in the library and you are the only one they never talk bad. When you came to Hogwarts this year I was nervous to talk to you but ..."

"Hazel, Darcy!" The new Headmaster of Hogwarts was a witch who had not fought in the battle of Hogwarts. She neither had helped rebuild it and some were not sure she was a good choice but she proved them wrong. Lydia was friendly and encouraging. She stayed in contact with every teacher and wanted to be friends. "What are you doing here?"

"We... we have tea"

Lydia didn't notice this was a date and asked the librarian to get her a cup too while she joined them. Lydia talked a lot and made the two feel uncomfortable. When he was gone Lydia even talked about him. "He is hot, right? I think he is the hottest guy in Hogwarts. What do you think?"

She didn't answer. Her feather was not moving and she took it from her hair. "Yes, he looks good"

"Do you think I should ask him for a date this holiday?"

She felt like her heart was breaking. She had not told anyone she liked him but knowing she was not the only one hurt her. "I don't know"

"I think I will. Such a hottie has to be mine"

"Good luck" She left Lydia. She couldn't stand this conversation any longer and ran from the Great Hall back to her classroom. Her feather flew to the other side and her remember-me was empty. She sat at her desk and took a cup. Her oracle for this day was wrong.

No love had filled her life but she felt like a heartbreak would come this summer holidays. Hopefully he forgets he wanted to visit her.

A knock on her door let her look up and walk to the door. She was surprised to see him and didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Lydia is a nice but this day I wanted to be with you, if you still want it too"

Her heart was sinking but she invite him in. It felt good to know Lydia had not won. The headmaster was nice but often not seeing her doing mistakes. She often let Lydia win but today she was the winner herself. "I'm happy"

"I'm happy too"

His hand held hers when he leaned down.

"Is it okay I kiss you?"

She didn't say anything. She nodded and he kissed her like in her dreams. She didn't want to wake up again and closed her eyes. His lips were soft and she dreamed he didn't have to go.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Hazel's dreams

She woke up still dreaming of her kiss with him. He had been nice and didn't play with her. He was honest and he liked her. It was like in her dream.

Living in a small house with Darcy she had dreamed of a family. Reading books all day and her feathers flying around and writing new pages about her subject. She still prefered telling future from teacups and Darcy had bought her special designs from all over the world.

Their children loved reading and writing too and were students at Hogwarts visiting both their parents in the library and in her classroom.

A son as good looking as their father and the girl intelligent like herself. She was a proud mother but waking up she knew it wasn't true. She had been told long ago she could have no children and no magic could change this.

He had no idea about this and she didn't feel well thinking about telling him the truth. Darcy was still not her boyfriend but if they kiss more and spend more time she wanted him too but in this case he has to know.

Maybe he wants to settle down and have children. Maybe he wants more than just one and a woman who can't have children is not his choice.

She was upset but left her classroom looking for him. They have been seeing each other for one and a half weeks now and were happier everyday. Lydia was even happy for them too and always grinned seeing them. The headmaster didn't flirt with Darcy anymore while he flirted with the astrology teacher.

She was still blushing everytime but not today. Today she looked sad and he noticed it.

"Hazel, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream. It was a good dream but it made me sad. It will never be true" She didn't look into his eyes when he held her hand.

"Tell me about your dream"

She sat down and didn't care about the young students. One of her feathers flew to Darcy's desk and wrote down every book that was given back. Darcy took her to a small room of his own and made tea for them.

"Tell me everything"

"I dreamed about us, you and me and... what if we have a future" She was nervous but he smiled and it made her feel better.

"I wish we have a future. I know I'm a boring librarian but you, you are pretty and intelligent. You are kind and enjoy some quiet time. Your passion for feathers is cute and you are not one of the witches who constantly think about the past and wish to save Harry Potter's life. We all have to go on and live our lives... is too soon to ask our lives become one?"

She smiled but was still nervous. "I have the same wish but... what about children? I love children but I can't have children. I think you should know"

Darcy nodded and held her hand on the table. For moment both didn't speak until he broke the silence.

"Is this why you are scared? Don't. Most time of the year we are here and Hogwarts has many children who are missing home. We help them learn and grow up and this way they are our children too"

Darcy knew the right words and she wasn't nervous anymore. He was right they had plenty of children who had two homes like they had. One with their families and one was Hogwarts. For her and Darcy it was the same and while looking into his eyes her dream came back to her.

Sitting in their living room the married couple holds hands while her favourite red feather flies through the room and writes poems about their love for each other.

This dream made her happy and like a curious child her feather peeked into the room before it flew to the table and wrote something on it. With her wand she let the words fly over their heads and Darcy smiled reading the words.

I LOVE YOU


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Holidays

The last week of term was quiet until George Weasley arrived. He came alone and Darcy told her George was coming every year since Hogwarts had been open for students again. Every last day of term George had a surprise for the students and remembered his twin the same time.

The explosion first scared her and he hugged Darcy who was her great protector. Together they watched George's firework and saw students running around and enjoying the sensation and play of colours. Lights and faces, names and other objects were on the sky before the students finally had to say goodbye and left Hogwarts for the next months.

Teachers and the headmaster left some hours later and George Weasley left too. Every teacher had to make sure their classrooms were closed and tight up. She was just leaving her room when Darcy came running with a list in his hand after he had closed the library.

"Hazel, wait. I like to take you home"

"I don't live far from here" She didn't have much luggage and walked by his side away from school. She led him over the fields to a small cottage. "Before the war the giant Hagrid lived in a cabin where my cottage now stands"

She was eight years older than Harry Potter and had never met him personally. The most time she had been traveling like most future teachers do to learn more than in school. She came back for the battle but didn't stay. She traveled more until Hogwarts was reopened again and she applied to be a teacher.

"I had no home but it's forbidden to stay all time at Hogwarts. Lydia allowed me to live here and sometimes I come here reading and sleep here. In the school I have nightmares of the war but not here" She opened the door of her cottage and invited Darcy inside. Magical feathers flew from all corners to welcome her come and tickled him.

"You have a nice home. Was this our home from your dream?"

He was curious and started looking around when her wand sent all feathers back to a box by the window. "Yes, this was our home"

She smiled when he found a radio and used his own wand to play music. After he put his list on her table Darcy bowed and asked her to dance. The next two months they danced everyday and get to know each other better and what the other liked.

She didn't have to ask her teacup if they would always be happy. They both felt they would be and when school started again they often came back to spend their nights at home in their little cottage where they lived in peace and love.

Their wedding had been small and just the two of them gave each other a promise.

Without own children every student in Hogwarts was like family. A few students even came to visit them at their cottage whenever they felt like talking. All knew Darcy and his wife would always help and cheer someone up.

Like in her dreams she spent the evenings sitting next to her husband and her feathers wrote poems of their love with Darcy turned into a book and it's now his favourite book in the library which he reads while his wife works with teacups.


End file.
